Viva La Mafia
by Typhra
Summary: It all started with taking down Detroit Gangsta Yao. And yes, you read that. You could call us Assassins, for lack of better words...Inside, you shall read of...Alfred dressed as a cowboy, Kiku, a pimped out geek, Gilbert in skin tight leather, and three OCs stumbling through every turn (in the Smartcar) And the leader of our...marvelous Mafia? Feli. And yes, you read that.
1. Victoria's POV

Chapter One

You must travel with understanding as well as hope.

* * *

My silver and purple sword impaled itself into the ground. I missed my target: Alfred F. Jones. My shades had lots of annoying lines, arrows and data streaming about, scanning and telling me about what plants are around me and what kind of dirt laid beneath me. My heart pumped fast and my sweat poured even faster on this cold, frosty night. The arrows distracted me from my chance of life and made it hard for me to focus. I shoved the high-tech glasses deep into my pocket. I had other things with me, but I dropped my main possessions, my umbrella and my hat a while ago –before the fighting turned to his favor.

I quickly tried to pull out my wedged sword from the ground. No use. A jolt of pain seared through my back and I fell to the tree root and shadow-y blanketed terrain. The freak of an American kicked me down with his inhuman strength and loomed over me. He unsheathed my sword from the ground and chucked it past the curtains of darkness without ever breaking his seldom teary eyes. My stomach grew sick, like when your stuffed and you just want to barf. My heart pumped louder, 'Ba-bump', and faster, 'Ba-bump'.

A lonesome tear slid down both of our faces and I nodded, waiting for him to finish me off. I knew that this would be the end and so, I gave up hope and tried not thinking about my demise. Alas, the thought came anyways and an awful taste formed in my mouth, like iron and blood, or when you jog too hard. My lungs struggled to grab air and collapsed soon after. It didn't help that I had a thousand bruises and cuts. I could feel blood ooze down my shoulders and to my arms, creating a cold, tingling sensation.

"Why would you want to do this? You know that this is bad, and I know you know that this is bad." He raised his black Revolver to my face. "I'm sorry."

I nodded at him, telling him to go ahead and shoot me. It's not like I could even see him, blood and tears had distorted the world greatly anyways.

Then, I heard the gunshot...

-But-

I did not get shot.

Someone...

Jumped in front of me?!

I didn't see who, I only saw the silhouette of the person. My tears furthered the handicap. Well, it's not like I could've stared for long, I blacked out.

Bloody injuries...

My eyes slowly fluttered open. I laid in the HQ's private hospital room. The room had an IV hooked up to me. My boss, Feliciano Vargas, opened the door in front of me and stepped in.

"H-how did I get here?" I asked with a stutter. "Who saved me?"

He shrugged. "I have no idea! You just appeared here with all your stuff~"

I angrily twitched. My blue eyes burned into his brown ones. He skipped over to me and put one hand of mine and the other yanked the IV out. Ouch.

"You're alive, that's what counts!" He noted.

I grumpily sighed, with many unanswered questions buzzing through my mind. Most of them were about who saved me.

"So, how long have I been in here?"

"Four and a half days~" My jaw dropped. "Also, I need you to go to McDonalds and eat something. After, you can visit me and your fellow workmates at the usual meet up place."

That sounds like something the Mafia would do: Make me go and get food at a fast-food place with my own money after I've been injured and unconscious for almost five days.

"Are you sure I can get myself there? Or my 'job'?"

"Si~, and, if you want, I could get someone to help and escort you. Besides, I think Arth-"

"Naw, it's okay. I can do this by myself."

I staggered off the bed and stumbled off to my destination.

* * *

"So, did she get him?" My fellow assassin, Gilbert Beilschmidt, asked Feli. It was obvious that they didn't see me yet.

In the Italian Mafia, Lovino fucked up. So, they got his brother to take charge. Yea, it doesn't work too well. Feli still thinks that we're _saving_ them and _helping_ them.

"Uh… Well…" Feli and I began, wanting to take up as much time as we could.

"You fucked up." Gil finished for us.

"Sh-shut it, tight ass!" I snapped. Gilbert always wore leather, so…yea –there ain't much left for the imagination.

He rolled his eyes and turned himself away from me. Then his tight-ass…ass shined bright like a Doitsu, reflecting the moonlight and partially blinding me.

"Oi, move your dumb ass!" I hissed.

Feli pouted. "Ve… Victoria… Gilbert… please stop…" A tear slid down his face.

FUCK.

I, Gilbert, and the other assassin who just got here, Antonio, all thought that four lettered, one syllable word, fuck. Antonio never really did any killing; he's a cheerleader of sorts. He packs us lunch, and in times like this, makes Feli happy.

"Hey, be happy! Have some churros~!" The Spaniard offered.

Feli, without hesitation, ate some and smiled. Thank god.

"So, are ve going back to HQ?" Gilbert whispered to Antonio.

He shrugged and catered to the Italian.

We all sighed and headed back to base camp after the meeting.

* * *

I stopped talking to Tight Ass and opened the door.

"Oh, I'm glad you chaps are here: I took the liberty of making supper tonight." An awfully happy voice echoed from the kitchen.

Tight Ass and I looked at each other unhappily. Antonio simply walked in without fear, that oblivious guy… walking right into his death.

* * *

Author's Notes~ Ahem, yes, I am trying to write another FanFiction with Hiraikoneko '^.^ If I get enough reviews, I'll upload the other chapters weekly...I think.


	2. Unknown's POV

Ch.2

Revenge is a very human emotion

* * *

I could sense my 'Boss' getting mad. Really, it should have been the least of my worries at a time like this, especially while I was on this long, annoying mission. Really, I was glad to be away from the others, like that stupid leather-clad moron, Gilbert.

It wasn't anything personal, but I hated people who thought they were better than everyone else.

Things had taken a turn for the worst out here and I begin to wonder if I might make it back…if I didn't, how would my sister take it? I never told her what exactly I did and why I always went on all these trips with my friends from school…

Really, I had dropped out…because something more important had shown up in my life than going to school every day.

I had been here two days and my back up wasn't showing. Really, I wondered if I should just give in…but I wouldn't. I have to protect my family…that's why I became this... a killer -Despite my usually sunny personality and my innocent outlook…

After a while, I found myself forcing myself to act like I used to be. Every day I grew more and more like my sister. I can't say it's a bad thing, but I disliked the idea of being a miniature version of her.

I was currently hiding in the shadows, hoping to get the main portion of this mission over with: Killing Wang Yao, the leader of the Asian gang I had to …remove.

"WHAT YOU MEAN SOMEONE SNUCK IN? I PAY YOU MOTHERFUCKERS LOTS OF MONEY, AND THEN SOMEONE WALKS IN LIKE PANDA AT PANDA BAR?" Ah, that's him.

"Wait…what?" A lower member asked him.

"WHERE YOUR ACCENT? Are you even Asian!?"

I almost died. Really, it took my entire being to keep from laughing. I still had a part of me that stayed childish…the part that reacted to everything even remotely funny.

"AYAH! YOU AMERICAIN! WHY YOU EVEN HERE?!" Yao shouted angrily.

I moved a bit closer. The hideout, an old warehouse, had been packed full of crates and boxes, meaning I could slip around without being noticed. This made my job much easier.

Although it's an easy job, I needed help. Why? I had been shot. My blood left a trail behind me, and I felt like a zombie, because the gangster who shot me had thought he had killed me...he had been surprised...Yao made it sound as though there hadn't been any trouble, but I'm actually quite sure I'm going to die of blood loss soon. I'd been shot more than once, it's as though they'd placed a man with guns around every corner...

I climb on top of a crate and looked around another, to spot Yao. He sat on a couch, glaring at a man who stood in front of him. My hand came back to grasp the hilt of my enormous sword, the blade itself was about as tall as me. And it weighed more than me too, but hey, I'm a lot stronger than I look...

I moved my hand and thought for a moment. I could use the sword, or I could run out there and stab him through with the steel claws that covered both my hands. And lastly, I could use my whip that had a small blade on the end...if I could get a tiny bit closer...Yes.

Just as I got ready to move closer, I felt the cold metal of a hand gun's barrel pressed again the back of my neck. I slowly turned my head to look back at a man I recognised as Yao's right-hand-man.

I smiled sadly, "Ah, Crapola. I've been caught."

In my mind, there would be no back up...so I had to get myself out of this. My reaction surprised the man and I used the opportunity to knock the gun out of his hand. I fluidly moved to my feet and grabbed the sword on my back, swinging it up and around, making it completely destroy the crate I hid behind before be-heading the man.

And then, that dreaded moment of silence that made my blood run cold. I slowly turned around. I hadn't noticed just how many of the gang members worked in the area at the time, but suddenly, it felt as though I had been dropped in a beehive.

Three...

Two...

One...

"WHY YOU ALL STANDING THERE? YOU ALL IDIOTS!"

Ah, thank you Yao, I almost started to think time had stopped. I tightened my hold on my sword, and then as the gang came running closer and grabbing their guns, I jumped into the mess.

* * *

Typhie's notes: Hey... uh... yea this is a bit short but it's not like I wrote it :P (LOL, JK) So...I hope you enjoy! And don't expect these to follow a specific release date.


	3. Kiku's POV

Ch. 3

When miners have to take up arms to protect their rights, they probably have their reasons

I watched Arfred steady his gun to Wang Yao's head through the rarge monitor. Ar kneered on the top of the buirding just next to the warehouse. He adjusted his yerrow paned and red framed grasses, as werr as his matching cowboy hat. Ar then rifted his dark striped bandana around his mouth and grabbed the red rifre from behind him and adjusted it to shoot at Wang's head, getting ready to shoot... but quickry moved his aim a tad rower.

BANG!

He shot him right in the shourder. I courd hear Arfred whisper 'America! FUCK YEA!' Soon after, He shot a few of Wang's subordinates in subrethar praces. 'Hurry' I said through the mic in front of me, reminding him to get on the rone motorcycre parked not ways away. It didn't take rong for him to hop on and put it in furr gear. The wheers screeched as it zoomed off, reaving the girr to fend for herserf.

Sitting in this dark prace is not for ord peopre, sitting in an uncomfortabre seat is... uncomfortabre. The rights from the many computer screens courd burn out your retinas and you needed to know a rot about erectronics. Being Arfred's right hand man is hard... I kinda wished that I had taken a different route and just run away, but first, I shourd terr you why I even got there in the first prace.

It started when Fericiano's brother, Rovino, got the job of being one of the higher ups in the Mafia. The Mafia, Sordi, knew that if they managed to get the country to work for them, they courd get others in it too. Eventuarry, the Mafia courd become super rich and take over the worrd.

Eventuarry, they managed to get Rovino to work... after getting him drunk. They gave him a higher pracement in Sordi and then ried to Feri to work with him. If the two reft, they courd now kirr them at any time. They used Feri to tark to the other countries to come with him somewhere...even to me. I remember his bright smire and him asking me to go with him to this prace in Itary for a car show.

We arr got sucked up, one by one and we arr worked as assassins. Arfred started to show defiance and Sordi didn't rike it. They tord Rovino to get him carmed down... or erse. After a few weeks, we never saw Rovino again. At the same time Arfred offered me to run away with him. He made a good point, ah, I remember his exact words:

"Dude, if we continue, we'll kill more and more –It won't end. If we play nice and ask to leave, they'll kill us. I don't want to be the bad guy...ever." He then started to cry... "I can't do this alone - _we can't do this alone._ We have to stay strong and be the hero... you know? I-I want to save them all... even if it means to get rid of the Mafia... get them weak and put them in jail- or- or..." He stuttered and bursted out in a sob, hugging me for comfort.

I had to agree, I didn't want to kirr, I didn't want to ever kirr, and I didn't want to not save them... We agreed and over time, we ended up here... in this dark underground, forsaken and forgotten miritary base, District 83.

At the moment, we're showing Sordi what we're made of. We are arso thwarting the Mafia's money, which comes from roans and if they don't pay...kirr, they arso speciarize in providing hitmans. Arfred arways manages to never kirr any of the peopre he's shot at, arways hitting them in the reg or something. To be honest, I envy his sharp shooting. Right now though, he is coming back here to correct what rearry matters. That ord warehouse contained Chinese weapons and spyware, what we courd use to srowry defeat Sordi.

"Arfred?" I carred out into the microphone.

"Huh? 'Sup." He repried. I had a camera and speaker hooked up around his ear, arrowing me to see what he sees and with the saterrites I have access to, I can see the area around him for mires.

"Werr, it's a bit rate for me... I've been awake staring at a screen for a rong time and..."

"Go ahead man! I'll just shout if I need you awake!"

"Ah, Arigato."

I put my goggre rike shades on and put the hood on. I wore a bright green cameo styred jacket and baggy brack pants with yerrow berts everywhere, bright shoes to match. I wanted to pray on my erectric piano or go on my phone, but sreep forced me to crose my eyes.

"DUDE, I NEED YOU UP!" A voice yerred out.

"Eh- He-herro? Ah, Arfred, sorry! What do you need?"

"Okay, so apparently Soldi gave Francis the job of finding me and killing me and he's on my tail. I'm reading him to our base and I need you to be ready, okay?"

I sat upright. "H-hai!"

Rubbing my eyes, I stumbred to one of the monitors and on a keyboard I typed a command. The command sets up the trap tires. Touching one wirr send you shocked to the point of unconsciousness for five hours. I then typed in something on another computer that wourd open the titanium gate. Sirens brared as the heavy door rifted in the distance, revearing the tunner beyond the warrs. I heard Arfred's motorcycre hit the rocks and dirt before finarry getting in, making sure to secretry not touch the traps.

Francis' own bike prevented shock because of the rubber, and now we had no idea how to stop him without kirring him or getting kirred ourserves.

"I hate to say this, _but Au revoir,mes amis._" Francis raised his spiked sword.

He had a matching shourd-to-arm armour piece on and a pink and purpre top, brack ripped up pants, a spiked corrar, and a fedora, arr had a punk styre to them... he scared me a bit. I quickry fert on the many desks for something...

"Dude, you don't have to do this. You can just stop killing poor, innocent lives and come and help us save everyone! You don't even have to leave; they'll think you're dead." Ar quickry tried to convince him.

Francis rowered his eyes. "I-I wish I could, but I'm doing this for someone... I can't."

Then he got struck and turned to me with wide eyes before corrapsing to the ground. I shot him with a dart gun; perhaps it rearry was a good idea to keep one with me.

'I shourd rearry risten to Ar's advice more often...' I thought with the faintest and rarest of smires.

"I can't believe you just did that!" The American excraimed.

I nodded in agreement.

* * *

This chapter I wrote! (Ignore awkward spelling there) If you see any errors PREASE TERR ME! If you want the accent gone, do it your self! And don't repost story...yeah...uh... hope you liked it? Oh, PS: The last Chap. was written by Hiraikoneko.


	4. Ree's POV

Worst. Rescue. EVER.

Bullets flew everywhere, like a cloud surrounding myself and the men trying to kill me, and to an untrained eye, one would have thought that the bullet that now lodged itself in Yao's arm had been an accident, but I knew better.

Hell, the gun that shot him had made a different noise even!

But my mind shook this off while I continued to dodge bullets and mercilessly take life after life. Yao's voice overpowered the sound of guns firing every second and men crying out in pain before dying.

I yanked my hand out from where it was completely buried in one man's gut and swung my blade around, slicing multiple men in half.

A bullet grazed my shoulder and I yelped as red bloomed across my snow white top. I would need a new one after this anyways...the white rose that adorned the front of my top, which only went past my ribs, got ripped into tatters...Although I think I need a bath first and foremost, since I could barely see the tattoo on my visible stomach, because, you know, I'm covered in blood...

Most of it came from the men I was still attacking...although quite a bit also came from me...

Another bullet ripped through my black pants, just above my knee and I thanked my lucky stars it hadn't hit me... It's my weak point.

I kicked out at one man, glad I wore my knee-high steel toed boots.

As I brought my foot back to the ground, I spun around and grabbed the end of the white cape on my back and wrapped it around one man's head and shoulders, yanking him in front of me, just as a number of men rapidly fired at me. I dropped the now bullet riddled man.

You'd think I'd managed to cut down their numbers by now, but they just kept coming, wave after wave. I knew no hope existed, but I just kept trying. As I finally managed to get close enough to Yao that I could almost touch him, pain exploded over my temple and as things started to go dark, I saw blood dying my white hair with its scarlet colour.

When I opened my eyes...Pain ripped through me, lots of pain. After a moment, I felt groggy, telling me I'd been out for a while. Looking down, black and blue rope tied me up like a fly in a spider's web...

I think they may have gone overboard, but you know, I had never experienced this before, ever.

I looked at my shoulder, the blood stain splattered a black brown and I looked at my wound through the tear...it looked a couple days old and infected...

How long **_had_** I been out?

I tried to stretch, but the moment I moved, a boot hit my gut with unimaginable force. For a moment, I thought it may have been Alfred...but looking up, I realized, that it had only been Yao. He looked grumpy...

I wonder why.

"WHY YOU HERE!? WHO SENT YOU? YOU TRY AND KILL ME? WHO ARE YOU? I DON'T FUCK AROUND!"

"I like you're hat." I said happily. I'm not lying...it kinda made it look as though he had cat ears. It glimmered black with a zipper going up one side, and there were cute little pins on it, as well as a couple of safety pins...

Never understood why people called them that, considering how they could take out an eye with how sharp they are...killed a guy like that once...I was such a newb back then...

Good times...

Another kick snapped me out of my thoughts. In some sort of crazy defense my body has, I bursted out laughing instead of wincing. It didn't even seem hysterical...just...laughter.

"I'm sorry, Yao, but I can't tell you anything. It's nothing personal." I said, smiling up at him as I rolled to sit up, "I'm just protecting my family."

And with that, I ducked and rolled away as a window above me shattered and dark forms entered. That leather-clad idiot Gilbert, and my friend, Victoria.

"It's about time you guys got here!" I said cheerfully.


End file.
